Undeadly Love
by Sofia Potter-18
Summary: – Precisa de algo mais?                                                            Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa. Sim, ela precisava. “Preciso que me guie!” O pensamento soou.lhe estranho demais. 'Ele' era um estranho.


Hermione espreitou pela enésima vez a noite quente que se fazia lá fora, onde as estrelas brilhavam enérgicas contra o céu escuro, o vento corria como leves carícias e a lua se assemelhava a uma grande esfera alaranjada. Era a noite perfeita para um baile perfeito.

– Noto-a muito apreensiva.

Como resposta, Hermione suspirou contra o vidro, que se embaçou levemente.

– Posso abrir? – ela perguntou polidamente, ainda sem virar o rosto.

A mulher ao lado permaneceu silenciosa. Hermione ficou mirando seu reflexo distorcido e, presumindo que o silêncio da mulher significasse uma negação, voltou a tentar de novo:

– Gostaria de sentir minha face acariciada pelo vento morno. – ela disse. Então, virou o rosto para a linda mulher a seu lado: – Você sabe o quanto isso me agrada. – concluiu.

– E você sabe o quanto isso me desagrada.

Lysine Jane Granger, baronesa de Grangerley, enviou um olhar reprovador à filha. Viajar sob o iminente crepúsculo com as vidraças da carruagem abertas, por algum motivo que Hermione desconhecia, produzia uma grande aflição na baronesa.

– Por quê? – Hermione questionou baixinho, como que proporcionando um forte vínculo de confiança e compreensão entre as duas, exigindo, desse modo, uma resposta franca. Todavia, apesar do seu esforço, tudo o que conseguiu após um longo momento tenso, enquanto a mãe a examinava com ar indecifrável, foi às palavras de uma resposta despropositada. "Tem as luvas abaixo do cotovelo. Puxe-as acima. Estamos chegando."

Hermione, obviamente apanhada desprevenida com a súbita reprimenda, mergulhou em tonta incredulidade. Não era costume tal frontalidade para consigo, muito menos com aquela fria rudeza de intimidar até um libertino. Na verdade, a mãe sempre se mostrara divertida quando havia algo de errado com sua indumentária. Sorria e ria baixinho. Nada comparado com aquilo, agora. Ajustou as luvas ao cotovelo com dois gestos secos, impróprios de uma jovem dama. Lysine bateu suavemente o leque ao ar, abrindo-o. A tensão pareceu estalar e a carruagem estacou.

Tinham chegado.

Hermione espreitou novamente através dos pequenos cortinados rendados para o lado de fora, esperando ver Gina e Luna algures na entrada dos jardins. De fato, não estavam muito longe, Luna de prateado, o cabelo loiro bastante liso, e Gina de dourado, os cabelos ruivos ondulados.

– Esperando o quê?

Mais uma vez ela não esperava por aquilo. Seu corpo retesou-se e Hermione teve de morder o lábio para não ser malcriada. Contudo, antes que pudesse responder fosse o que fosse. O cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem com infinita cortesia e anunciou, impassível:

– Vossa Graça.

Lysine ajeitou as saias cor de mogno e começou a descer lentamente.

– Vá ter com suas amigas, Hermione. – ela cedeu, por fim. – Eu apresento suas mais sinceras desculpas a Molly e Arthur. Afinal – ela riu suave, adquirindo um ar sereno, mas ainda de costas para Hermione. –, já não é a primeira vez.

O alivio bombeou do coração até as veias de Hermione quando ela percebeu que o mau-humor da mãe se transformou em calor aprazível.

– Obrigada. – murmurou tão baixo que a mãe mal a ouviu.

Lysine, entretanto, parecia divertir-se enquanto observava o rosto emoldurado por finas mechas ondulantes. Ainda que meio escondida pela escuridão, Hermione conseguia brilhar como uma estrela: o cabelo cor de mel, preso por uma presilha que mais parecia um rubi, caía-lhe ao longo de um dos lados do torso; as maças da face cintilavam como as de uma princesa; os olhos tão jovens e solenes transmitiam a mais bela bondade que podia existir. Hermione era um ser precioso no auge da vida.

– Querida, vá ter com suas amigas antes que Molly apareça e a veja. – afastou-se com um sorriso orgulhoso, orgulhosa pela única filha que concedera dezoito anos atrás.

Depois que a carruagem se afastou pela trilha reta, Hermione ouviu a voz de Molly ecoar pelo ar.

– Lysine, querida. – felicitou a Duquesa Weasley sob total intimidade. Então, enquanto as duas senhoras começavam a caminhar pela vereda que conduzia à escadaria imponente, imersas na conversação, Hermione dirigiu-se aos jardins, ouvindo a voz de Molly afastar-se cada vez mais. – Tenho tanta novidade… Sim? Sua filha? Oh, agora entendo porque minha Gina fugiu do Salão. – seguiram-se duas risadas agudas. – Sabe quem acabou de regressar após dois anos de ausência? Sim, eles mesmos, e estão presentes. Você tem de conhecer o filho de Lily… que criatura encantadora.

Hermione se flagrou sorrindo enquanto continuava descendo até onde Gina e Luna se encontravam, perto de uma imensa árvore com maças de seda dourada em seus galhos. Apressou-se o mais rápido que pôde sem tropeçar no próprio vestido, ao passo que muitas silhuetas masculinas se voltavam para contemplá-la com evidente interesse, mas Hermione não percebeu. Sentia-se radiante e eufórica. Gina e Luna permaneciam de costas, cochichando algo sobre algum _gentleman_.

– Lady Weasley. – a voz tremeu-lhe de alegria e diversão. – Lady Lovegood. – Hermione cortejava em tom de brincadeira, fazendo duas reverências perfeitas.

As duas jovens viram-se muito rápidas, um sorriso rasgado pronunciando-se nos rostos bonitos. Hermione sentiu-se imensamente feliz por dentro. Era reconfortante rever suas melhores amigas. Uma espécie de remédio purificador para os dias solitários.

Acolhendo o clima gracioso que Hermione criara, Gina deu um passo em frente e inclinou-se cheia de elegância:

– Lady Granger.

Depois de trocadas palavras amistosas e umas boas gargalhadas de pura felicidade, as três sentaram-se numa das bancadas de mármore que se espalhavam pelos jardins coloridos e iluminados pela chama das tochas. Havia uma mistura de convidados e serventes uniformizados por todo o lado. Vozes e risos. Uma música suave pairava sob todo o ambiente. Hermione soube que algures havia um conjunto de músicos a tocar. Mais além dos jardins, distante do clima sociável, um enorme labirinto de plantas verdes surgia.

– No centro há uma linda fonte. – Gina comentou depois de seguir o olhar da amiga.

– Você já foi lá?

Gina riu.

– Eu não c_onsegui _ir lá.

– Não deve ser difícil. – Hermione ponderou em voz alta.

A ruiva voltou a gargalhar.

– Mas é _muito _difícil. – ela disse.

Hermione examinou com mais atenção os arbustos altos. O que havia de difícil? "Um labirinto é um labirinto."

– Não acho difícil. Parece pequeno.

– Quer arriscar?

Enquanto as duas discutiam os prós e contras, Luna havia se erguido e girava em torno da árvore, tentando apanhar uma das falsas maçãs. Seu comportamento esquisito não passou despercebido a um certo cavalheiro, alto e ruivo, que a admirava com ar divertido e cômico. Na verdade, Rony se esforçava para não cair na risada.

"Que inspiradora!"

* * *

Hermione praguejou mentalmente quando enterrou o pé numa poça de água, sujando o sapatinho dourado. - era _o _castigo! - O arrependimento invadira sua mente tarde demais. Agora, nem que quisesse, não sabia como voltar atrás. O que lhe passara pela cabeça? "Sozinha num jardim labiríntico! Que futilidade, Hermione Jane Granger!"

Dez minutos se passaram enquanto Hermione continuava perdida nas sombras. Não queria entrar em pânico, mas, de fato, estava muito perto de começar a gritar. "Parece pequeno.", ela lembrou-se com um sorriso irônico. Não errara quando afirmara tal coisa, porque, na realidade, no momento _parecera-lhe _pequeno. Ela riu para si, sem humor nem gosto. _Parecia, _mas não era.

Mais cinco minutos, rondando e rondando e… Hermione parou de repente, julgando estar com alucinações. Apurou os ouvidos de tal maneira que teve medo de estar surda. Sim, ela ouvia o murmúrio de água a correr, a deslizar devagar, bem devagar. Isso significava que… "Oh, Deus, obrigada!" Com o coração aos saltos, Hermione susteve a respiração e virou à esquerda.

Mal conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio quando finalmente avistou a fonte cercada pela suave iluminação que resplandecia contra a água transparente, acompanhando toda a escultura de mármore no centro erguida. Daquele ângulo, os olhos de Hermione alcançavam somente o perfil da obra, mas, ainda assim, ela sentiu que as faces lhe ardiam ao observar algo tão íntimo. Nunca vira um homem nu, junto com uma mulher também nua, e aquele pedaço de pedra proporcionou-lhe quase o mesmo efeito de estar a ver dois seres vivos despidos e não duas estátuas sem vida.

O corpo da mulher era visivelmente realçado pelo volume e curva do seio, pela coxa torneada e braço esbelto. Atrás dela se alçava o homem, mais alto, mais forte, confiante e arrogante, segurando a mão delicada entre os dedos viris. Hermione não pôde deixar de reparar em duas coisas bastante conflitantes: o olhar da mulher, que se cravava nas duas mãos enlaçadas, e o olhar do homem, que se encontrava na curva do quadril feminino, como se desejasse descer até a coxa.

A mulher apaixonada versus o homem faminto. O amor versus o desejo. Quem perderia? Hermione respirou fundo. Sempre ouvira dizer que as mulheres, depois do ato sexual, choravam baixinho contra o travesseiro. Sempre ouvira dizer que os homens, depois do ato sexual, deixavam suas mulheres na cama, sozinhas. Para Hermione, tudo aquilo lhe parecia bastante ambíguo, pois nunca tivera na cama com um homem, e somente a idéia de imaginar-se numa situação idêntica era-lhe aterrorizante. Fechou os olhos com força. Não queria pensar _naquilo_. Não agora, quando tinha um problema bem mais prioritário. (o sapatinho sujo e _regressar_!)

Primeiro, antes de regressar, teria de descobrir um jeito para limpar a manchinha suja ou, pelo menos, disfarçá-la. Mas, por outro lado, de que valeria o esforço se, quando estivesse voltando para trás, com azar, acabaria sujando o outro sapato? Claro que, em jogo, estava uma boa dose de libras, e a mãe, bem, a mãe teria um grande desgosto ao ver Hermione entrar no Grande Salão com um sapatinho sujo e, com certeza, não só a mãe olharia para ela de lado… _toda _a gente olharia. Portanto… Hermione percorreu os olhos pelo local deserto. Ninguém a veria fazendo a sua maior barbaridade até então, mas, mesmo que a flagrassem, não tinha escapatória possível, era realmente necessário fazer _aquilo_. Então, com passos relutantes, Hermione sentou-se na borda da fonte, elevou o pé e tirou o sapato, pensando no quão louca iria parecer. Fútil. Ignorante. Era assim que _aquela _gente _nobre _a descreveria naquele exato momento, enquanto Hermione se inclinava sobre a água límpida, o sapato na mão.

Algo, porém, naquele dia não corria bem, definitivamente nada bem… Um mau pressentimento, um presságio, e sua profecia concretizou-se em cheio quando um ruído interrompeu seu movimento. Hermione assustou-se e atrapalhou-se. Pior, o sapato mergulhou direto no fundo! "Mãezinha!" Sem saber para onde olhar primeiro, se para a fonte do ruído, se para o desastre, Hermione decidiu fechar os olhos com força. Desejava pronunciar uma palavra grosseira, suja. Apenas duas sílabas, só duas.

Outro ruído despertou sua atenção, desta vez um ruído muito próximo. Será que…? Não! Hermione abriu os olhos bem devagar. Então, horrorizada, abriu-os ainda mais.

O que, diabos, aquele homem iria pensar dela? Hermione, ali, sentada na borda da fonte numa posição estranha, um pé descalço e o pobre sapato no meio da água. Ridículo!

O homem examinou-a, tentando em vão esconder a hilaridade da situação. A jovem era muito bonita. Tinha as maças do rosto coradas, provavelmente de vergonha ou embaraço. Harry gostou dos cachos finos e ondulantes pelo torso abaixo. Pouco a pouco, foi baixando o olhar, aprovando o que via ao longo da sua meticulosa observação. Por fim, concluiu que o vestido vermelho-dourado caia com perfeição no corpo perfeito, mesmo ela sentada e... Sem um sapato. Enfim, sensual e inocente.

Quando voltou a fitar os olhos castanhos, Harry perguntou-se se a cor do vestido afetava as faces bonitas, de tão ruborizadas que estavam. Então, algo brilhante chamou sua atenção. Algo dourado, mergulhado na água da fonte, atrás _dela_. Não precisou de muito tempo para se aperceber de que se tratava do par do outro sapato que ela calçava. Franziu a testa, sem realmente perceber alguma coisa racional diante daquilo que via. Entretanto, como ela se encontrava de luvas, presumiu que o mais sensato a ser feito seria pegar o sapato e devolver-lho como um bom cavalheiro. Depois, ela que optasse entre calçar e não calçar, afinal, o sapato estaria todo encharcado.

Hermione continuou com o olhar pregado no homem que tinha uns olhos magníficos. Verdes, intensos e experientes. Movia-se com firmeza... Hermione reparou na oscilação dos seus músculos quando ele se inclinou agilmente sobre a fonte, ao seu lado. Cheirava irresistivelmente bem, uma mistura de menta e canela, mas, sobretudo, tabaco. Então, de repente, ele rompeu o transe hipnótico, afirmando, meio que a rir:

– Não sei se está esperando que eu lhe calce o sapato.

– Oh! Claro que não! – ela se sobressaltou. Ainda absorvia o tom profundo e rico do estranho. Por um momento louco, desejou que aquela mesma voz lhe sussurrasse palavras doces em seu ouvido. – Pode… pode… – esticou o braço com um gesto brusco, indicando que lhe podia devolver o sapato. Não se sentia segura com palavras, nem a voz lhe parecia estável para merecer sua confiança, o que era um absurdo.

Seus dedos se tocaram acidentalmente. Hermione não conseguiu esconder a sensação. De repente, sentiu-se quente. Harry permaneceu normal.

– Está todo ensopado. – ele advertiu, embora não fosse necessário. Além de ensopado, estava estragado, e Hermione possuía dois olhos na cara. Pela segunda vez na noite, desejou articular a mesma palavra. Mas, em vez disso, calçou o sapato molhado e levantou-se muito hirta. Ali estava o castigo: entrar num Salão impregnado de gente nobre com um sapato arruinado.

Harry sorriu por dentro. Mergulhara naquele labirinto com o intuito de despistar uma dama intrometida e dera de cara com um anjo zangado.

"Meras coincidências!"

Começou a afastar-se, mas Hermione interrompeu-o:

– Vai embora?

Harry virou-se, uma sobrancelha erguida em indagação e desconfiança.

– Precisa de algo mais?

Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa. Sim, ela precisava. "Preciso que me guie!" O pensamento soou-lhe estranho demais. _Ele _era um estranho.

Harry examinou o rosto feminino, percebendo sua tensão, até que finalmente compreendeu o verdadeiro problema. Ela não sabia regressar.

Com um sorriso divertido, ele convidou:

– Venha.

Hermione ainda hesitou. Deveria confiar? O homem sequer lamentara o fato de assustar uma jovem Lady, sequer se desculpara pelo dano que isso causara. Por outras palavras, se ele não houvesse aparecido de repente, o sapato ainda estaria nas devidas condições e, por sua vez, Hermione não teria agora a sensação de andar com um marisco pegajoso agarrado ao pé! Entretanto, ele aparecera, o sapato se fora - será que a mancha suja também? E que importa isso? O sapato está estragado! -, e já ia desaparecer deixando-a sozinha e perdida no maldito labirinto. "Venha." O pedido ecoou na sua mente diversas vezes. Hermione precisava mesmo ir _com ele _… mas como poderia prever que o homem não se tornaria um lascivo autêntico pelo caminho? Olhou-o, alto e soberbo, trajando um _smoking _preto com adornos verdes-escuros e, pela primeira vez na noite, Hermione reparou que os cabelos negros eram um tanto _anormais _e desarranjados. E aquele sorriso jovial que contrariava toda a postura solene... Enfim, cortês e rebelde.

O sorriso de Harry curvou-se ainda mais perante a hesitação e as dúvidas explícitas no rosto bonito. A mulher era transparente como cristal.

– Não sou um libertino. – ele afirmou com fingida indignação. Suavizou a voz: – Pode vir comigo. Não a machucarei. – prometeu em um sussurro persuador.

Movida por uma força descomunal, Hermione caminhou na direção de Harry, que estendeu uma mão. Hermione deu-lhe a sua após breve hesitação. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e Harry apertou-os com mais força num gesto protetor, obrigando Hermione a sentir o calor e a textura da sua pele. Era agradável, insuportavelmente agradável. Não conseguiu resistir à tentação de lançar um rápido olhar às duas mãos entrelaçadas. Tarde demais, Hermione arrependeu-se do que acabara de fazer, lembrando-se da mulher da fonte. O arrependimento triplicou quando Harry olhou para trás e percorreu os olhos verdes, enigmáticos e brilhantes, pelo decote do seu vestido.

Atrás deles, escondido num arbusto, alguém se enfurecia com a súbita intimidade entre os dois.

_"Ele é meu e só meu."_

Seguiram-se alguns ruídos comuns: a intrusa havia girado os calcanhares e voltado para trás. Um pedaço de tecido dourado emaranhara-se nos arbustos e rasgara com um som áspero.

* * *

N/A: Oi! Não tenho muito a dizer porque não posso dizer muito. rsrsrsrsrs Apenas espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, pois ele me deu um trabalhão e aí está o resultado.

O próximo capítulo só depende de vocês, por isso não deixem de comentar.

Beijo.

PS: a fic tem beta, JessiPotter. Obrigada Jessi.


End file.
